kyubi unleashed
by deidara135
Summary: When naruto and Sakura are on a mission to find the akatsuki hideout they are found will they be saved by kyubi or will kyubi go a little to crazy read to find out
1. Chapter 1

writer:deidara 135 (shippuden form)

chapter 1

It was a hot sunny day in konoha village and naruto was at the training grounds with sakura

"Well naruto I am practicing this one jutsu wanna help"sakura asked.

To her surprise he said no.

Inner sakura

CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!NOBODY SAYS NO TO SAKURA!GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Inner sakura gone

Sakura stood there in disbelief

"w-w-what"? she said confused.

Nauruto said bravely" Tsunade just gave us a mission to locate the Akatsuki hideout and then run back to Konoha and give them the info they need and if things get to deep we can Kakashi-kun to help us".

Sakura stood there for a second.Then she ran at him full speed he expected her to punch him but instead she hugged him and said"thankyouthankyouthankyou"!

Sakura clearly saw he was confused.

She sighed and said Naruto this my first A rank mission for a while she said.

He shook his.

all he said was"cool"

And he was off to pack. Sakura went in the opposite direction to her house it was going to be a long 4 day walk to the end of the forest then they can start looking for the hideout.

(at the Akatsuki hideout)

A man stepped forward he said"I sense that 2 shinobi are coming be ready,hm".

A shady man stepped forward" yes I know Deidara"s

said Sasori.

Then Pein stepped out and said"Diedara,Sasori get me the rest of the Akatsuki.

"Yes,Leader-sama"They said in unison.

(In the forest)

"Naruto how much longer till we get out of forest"Sakura whined.

Naruto turned toward Sakura"_She's losing chakra fast"!_He thought.

"UM well at least half an hour"he said thoughtfully.

Soon they reached the hideout.

"yes we found it"she yelled

"shhhhhhhhhhh"hissed Naruto

But it was to late.

"Hehehehe found ya,hm"deidara said

Sakura gasped!

**HEHEHE OKAY IF YOU WANT TO KNOW MORE SEND IN REVIEWS.**

**DEIDARA135!**


	2. Chapter 2

deidara(shippuden form)

chapter 2

_"hehehe found ya,hm"deidara said._

_sakura gasped!_

deidara smirked and said"Now Naruto come with me or"He grabbed Sakura by the hair"I'll kill the girl,hm.

Naruto just stood there looking at Deidara and looked at the ground"no"he said.

Deidara smirked he knocked the girl out but before she fell she let out a small gasp of pain.

Naruto ran to her and held her.

Deidara closed his eyes.

"come on little demon I havent got all day,yeah"said deidara slightly annoyed

Then he stepped toward Naruto half expecting him to run.

But then Naruto said angrily"I'LL KILL YOUUUUUUU"!!

Deidara said" Oh great now I have to deal with kyubi's power how troublesome,yeah".(He sounds like shikamaru).

Then put a small clump of clay in the mouth on his left hand.

It chewed for 20seconds befroe spitting it out.

Deidara grabbed it and closed his hand and waited.

Then he opened his hand and sighed" I'm sorry but this is gonna get messy,un".

He yelled "katsu"as his bird grew naruto got angrier then the 5 tail appeared.

There was a roar then a blood red color consumed his body and his face was all black he barely looked like naruto,now he looked more like a mini kyubi.

Deidara knew this power and stayed his distance then he saw the girl stir and a seal letter fell out of her kunai pouch.

He smirked he jumped off and ran to the girl.

he grabbed the letter and stuck it to naruto forehead protector.

nothing happened he frowned.

then naruto punched deidara and he fled before naruto chased after him Itachi uchiha got infront of him.

True Itachi was more powerful but also more cocky.

He ran at naruto who easily brushed him aside

Itachi got angry at the ease in narutos blow.

He touched his head and brought his hand in front of his face.

There was a large amount of blood on his hand.

"hn" he sighed and stood up to face his foe.

He glared then he closed his eyes then opened them to reveal mangekyou sharingan.

He didnt know how it would help but it made him feel more powerful.

(Inside kyubi)

"naruto-kun who do you want me to kill"?kyubi asked.

naruto looked up at him

Kyubi said"you dont expect to win this fight alone he said.

"Take off this stupid seal and I will give you all my power"Kyubi said

Naruto reached toward the seal.

**Good so far isnt it.review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

Deidara135(shippuden form)

chapter 3

Then he stopped

Kyubi asked" whats wrong,you need me you idiot"!

Naruto simply said"this is my fight"!

(back to reality)

Sakura looked around she was on the ground when she saw naruto.

She asked herself"is this really naruto"!?

Then she felt cold eyes boring into her back she turned around.

Deidara was standing about 65 inches from her.

He smirked than said"If you want to live follow me,yeah".

Sakura stared then said"no".

Deidara smirk faded then it changed to confusion.

"why not,un"?he asked"dont you want to live, that beast"(points at naruto)"in his state right now could kill an army and come back with minor injuries,hm.

sakura sighed"he's my friend I cant just leave him"!

She yelped as her conciousnous slowly faded away.

He sighed and said to himself"_she would have gotten killed if I didnt do something,yeah(he cares because I felt like making him care okay)Kyubi has made the boy tempoarily want to kill anything in his way,hm"._

Deidara sighed picked up the girl bridal style and hopped into a tree.

(back to the fight)

Itachi was really becoming weak he had to do something before this fight got to deep.

He finally decided to use that jutsu!

He slowly conserved his chakra and said"phoniex flower jutsu"!

But secretly he hid shuriken in the flames.

Naruto thought to himself(very hard to do that considering the fox was taking over his mind)"_I need to do something"_He glanced at the Sakura was at.

He gasped!

Sakura was gone!

At this he got so angry he went 6 tails!

At this he dashed at Itachi!

**Intense poor naruto and sakura.please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Deidara135(shippuden form)

chapter 4

When naruto saw the flames he roared the flames went out and on top of that the shuriken deflected now heading toward Itachi.

Just when it was about to hit him he sidestepped the shurikin.

And groaned one of the shuriken had caught his leg.

The blood slowly poored from the wound.

He shot his bloodthirsty eyes at naruto or what was left of naruto.

by now patches of black and orange fur was all over him and at least grew 2 feet taller.

Itachi then dissapeared and then kyubi shreaked!

(in the forest)

Kakashi was leaping through the trees when he heard the screech.

He then thought to himself"_Naruto"_!

He then speed up.

(back at the battle)

blood was oozing from the wound Itachi gave kyubi.

huff huff

A curved blood stained kunai knife was sticking out of kyubi's left shoulder blade.

He easily picked it out with its teeth.

Itachi thought "_hes done for"_.

But gasped aloud when the wound was gone in a blink.

"but how" he said aloud,for once in his life he was scared.

He heard a shrill,bloodthirsty snicker.

"did you think I could be killed so easily Uchiha Itachi"Kyubi said harshly

Itachi gave some kind of yelp. "HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME"He shreiked.

I dont know but I heard Sasuke Uchiha say something about you once.

Itachi fell silent.

(in the trees)

Deidara thought"_whoa to actually scare Itachi what is that boy,hm"._

Sakura shifted a little.

Then blinked awake.

She shot forward.

And screamed"WHERES NARUTO-KUN"!

Deidara had to cover his ears"shhh"he hissed "do you want kyubi to hear us,un"?

She looked down and gasped.

There she went again hanging back while a comrade was hurt,like at the bridge and forest of death.

"Crap".she whispered so low Deidra had to strain to here her.

For once she actually respected the girl.

He crouched next to her and said"whats wrong,hm".

She turned and glared at him but his face was so sweet she couldnt resist.

She said silently"I'm never there for his friends".

He stared at her and thought"_She reminds me of when i was her age"._

(At the battle)

Before Itachi said a word Kakashi came out of nowhere and placed something on Kyubi's face.

"What the"was all he could choke out as he seaped back into the prison.

(2 days later)

_"huh,where am I"_He blinked there was a sreik of hapiness as he was pulled into a tight hug.

"ow Sakura your hurting me"Naruto choked out

"Sorry its just I thought you died you were out for 2 whole days"Sakura said sweetly

naruto gasped"THAT LONG"

He jumped up "I have to get back to training"!

Then a hand pushed him back"whoa your not getting out of here yet".

"huh,Kakashi-moron what are you doing here"asked Naruto

Kakashi thought to himself"_He seems to not remember anything"_

While Naruto was prancing and yelling.

Kakashi said happily"Naruto you still the knuckle head number 1 maverick ninja of this village you baka".

While Naruto and everyone were arguing and laughing.

Kakashi thought"_Naruto I really do think you'll become the hokage one day"._

_**Man now thats what I call an ending,just for the heads up baka means idiot please review.**_


End file.
